The Girlfriend
'"The Girlfriend"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the twenty-second episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 138th episode overall. Synopsis Jamie has decided she needs a sweetheart and, unlucky for him, she has decided Darwin is the best candidate. Plot The episode begins with Jamie barging into the school cafeteria and everyone thinks she is after their food. Alan shares his soup with Carmen when Jamie steals her food, Jamie is confused why Alan then says "You may have an empty heart." At the school bus, she realizes that she needs a boyfriend. Then, the bus explodes and everyone besides Darwin and Jamie run away. Then, Jamie has her eyes straight at Darwin. In the next scene, Gumball could not believe why Darwin let Jamie be his girlfriend, but Darwin does not see what is bad about the situation. In the school locker room, Gumball suggests to repel Jamie with garlic, but then Jamie shoves Gumball in his locker and says there will be serious consequences if Darwin ignores her or breaks up with her. Then, she gives Darwin a present, which happens to be another present. She says she is giving him the gift of giving and takes the present. It reveals some perfume. Jamie gets mad, thinking Darwin is saying she smells bad, and starts attacking Gumball's locker. She stops, and says sorry. She blow kisses Darwin, who avoids it, and walks away. The locker opens and shows Gumball, in pieces with black eyes. Jamie then appears in the cafeteria, feeding Darwin Gumball's food, so Gumball confuses her with coconuts having hair and milk but not being classified as a mammal. He takes Darwin under the table to discuss dumping her. He tries to make Darwin look ugly, but Darwin's "curse" only allows him to look adorable. Jamie then calls Gumball, as she figured out why coconuts are not mammals. Gumball then walks away after another of Jamie threats. At the schoolyard, Jamie and Darwin are sitting in complete silence. It is revealed that they are sitting on Gumball, who has contorted himself into the shape of a bench. Sarah then walks by, saying hi to Darwin. Jamie is insulted by this, accusing Darwin of cheating on her with Sarah. Sarah becomes confused, as Jamie proceeds to throw a bin at her in a gorrila-like state. She then chases and attacks Sarah around the schoolyard, as Gumball and Darwin watch in confusion. Gumball tells Darwin to use body language if he does not want to speak to Jamie, making multiple signs with his head. Jamie reappears, covered in ice-cream. Gumball goes to take Sarah to the infirmary, as Jamie smiles at Darwin. Now at the school's gym, Gumball, Darwin and Richard watch in amazement as Jamie lifts a treadmill. Richard gives Gumball and Darwin a 'Gym dodging kit'. Richard asks who Jamie is, and is told by Gumball she is Darwin's girlfriend. Richard proceeds to make many strange faces, assumingly associated with love. Richard then goes to introduce himself to Jamie. Jamie thinks Richard does not support her relationship with Darwin and threatens him and assaults him with a gym item. Richard is seen entering his car, with a deformed head, as Gumball and Darwin watch in shame. Jamie made an apology for assaulting Richard with the staff members taped to the locker, that says, "Sorry". Jamie then begins terrorizing Gumball everywhere around the school, then Darwin saves Gumball, only to receive a punch from Jamie. Darwin ends up in the infirmary with Gumball patting gently on Darwin's head ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Jamie Minor Characters *Rocky *Banana Joe *Hot Dog Guy *Carmen *Tobias *Anton *Leslie *Alan *Idaho *Billy *Sarah *Bobert *Eggheads *Juke *Masami *Coach *Teri *Richard *Mr. Small *Mr. Corneille *Librarian *Principal Brown *Joan *Carrie *Larry *Gumball, Darwin, and Jamie's kids Trivia *This is Jamie's second major role in an episode. The first was "The Coach." *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network app and Video On Demand before airing on TV on March 4, 2016. * This episode is similar to “ The Pressure “ as in that episode, Masami forces Darwin to be her boyfriend. *Running Gag: Characters making Jamie “ think “. Continuity *The background of the beach from "The Question" is reused. *Darwin's citation "In the jungle when a gorilla charges, you have to stare 'em to the ground" from "The Apology" is reused. *The way Jamie throws a tantrum while making chimpanzee noises is similar to Miss Simian's tantrum in "The Apology," and Gumball's tantrum in "The Saint." *This episode also reveals Gumball and Darwin's future children, the first time was in "The Dress." *This episode shows Gumball and Darwin when they are older, once again. Cultural References *The three-eyed smiley face sticker on the back wall of the cafeteria is likely to be a reference to the 2001 science fiction film Evolution. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes